


Back

by WangJinjin



Category: Boston Legal, The Blacklist (TV), This Means War (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Daddy Kink, M/M, POV Second Person, Secret Identity, Twins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangJinjin/pseuds/WangJinjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你永远也成不了一位真正的舰长（Captain）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

 

　　【０９－２３－２０１３】  
  
  
  
　　他不喜欢华盛顿特区，从来也不喜欢。就算是总统打算在白宫亲自为他戴上荣誉勋章，他或许也还是不太愿意去。好在总部在六十年代就搬离了这里——当然，那不是他进行职业选择的决定因素。  
  
　　但他还是得来。大多数时候，事情是不会总让人们，当然也包括他，称心如意的。好在这一次他并不需要进入那幢看起来就有点儿神经兮兮的大楼，他只是个司机，开车载人到达就够了。  
  
　　“你打算让我一个人进去？”看似随意地抬手用拇指戳了戳身后的FBI总部大楼，Tuck左眼下的青紫仍旧隐约可见，“我以为我们是真爱。”  
  
　　“我们当然是。”他咧开嘴，仍旧觉得左上的第二颗臼齿已经有些活动，“但那个鬼地方我可不想进去第二次了。”他做作地搂了搂Tuck的肩头，“我会买好冰淇淋等你的。”  
  
　　Tuck没再说话，只是歪了歪头，几不可查地耸了耸肩，“你个处女座。”Tuck用手中的黑色公文箱推了一下他，跛着脚消失在玻璃门后。  
  
　　阳光很好，即使是让他讨厌的地方也有着不错的秋日气息，可惜并没有穿着一字裙的女士向他投来包含挑逗意味的睨视，他将双手插进裤兜，慢慢与那幢大楼背道而驰。  
  
　　秋日的中庭并无太多景致可言，正对大门的石凳隔着牛仔裤辐射着整个上午得来的温度，他用双手搓了搓脸，在黑暗中听到有人询问是否可以在他身旁落座。  
  
  
  
　　“当然。”他很快将头转向了你，嘴角甚至还带着微笑，他在你坐下之后还向左挪了挪屁股，随后将肘部支在了膝盖上，继而用双手托住了下巴。  
  
　　“在等人？”不用看也知道他正翻着眼睛注视着那幢大楼，你稍稍调整了一下坐姿，与他保持了二十厘米的距离。  
  
　　“你也是？”习惯用问题回答别人的问题，他将脸稍稍转向了你，蔚蓝色的双眼似乎已然浮现戒备。  
  
　　“不会太久。”茶色的墨镜让你并不能太看清他脸上的细节，但你还是轻易地避开了他的视线，慢慢掏出了大衣口袋中的棉花糖。  
  
　　沉默，在行人匆匆的脚步声中并不明显，你尽量无声地咀嚼，感受着棉花糖在唇齿间慢慢融化的微妙感觉。他已经将头转回了原处，左腿或许并无意识地快速抖动着——他一定是没有认出那个人，也没有认出你，抑或是你们中的任何一个。  
  
  
  
　　【０７－１７－２００９】  
  
  
  
　　他真的是被吓了一跳，有点仓皇地缩回了窗帘后，继而背靠窗台蹲了下来，床边的Tuck摘下了耳机，跟着伏下了身体，眼中显出了疑问。  
  
　　“有个老头儿，”因为握得太紧而感到了疼痛，他这才稍稍松开了望远镜上的手指，“他看到我了。”他当然知道两个同时使用望远镜的人是没可能视线相接的，更何况对方使用的只是单筒望远镜。  
  
　　“别这么紧张。”Tuck直起了身体，再一次将耳机戴了回去，表情中并没有任何嘲讽——两只菜鸟中更加菜鸟的那一只，即使是自己给自己如此定位，也仍旧是戳心戳肺的残酷。  
  
　　他平顺了一下呼吸，再一次靠近了窗帘的罅隙，那个穿着蓝色浴袍的老头儿果然还站在阳台上，单筒望远镜银白色的筒身反射着金色的日光。  
  
　　“他是在看晨泳的姑娘们。”Tuck的声音带着热气扫过了他的耳垂，让一阵寒意划过了他的脊柱，“别突然冒出来！”他将左肘顶向了Tuck的右肋，理所应当地被对方轻松格挡。  
  
　　“五分钟后换班。”手机屏幕上灰绿色的背光在昏暗的内室里略显诡异，Tuck没有再继续监听工作，“那个老头儿是昨天才住进目标楼下的，刚从普吉岛回来的美国人。”  
  
　　他回头看了看已经四仰八叉地平摊在床上的Tuck，再次将视线转向了窗外——一头棕发的男人只穿了一条蓝白条纹的睡裤，从后面将双臂围上了老头儿的粗腰，老头儿侧过头和男人接吻，这才终于放下了一直举在眼前的那只单筒望远镜——而他也放下了他的。  
  
  
  
　　你在Denny的口中尝到了淡淡的甜味，你本以为会是威士忌的味道，但Denny或许是趁你睡觉的时候叫了甜点和果饮。血糖早已不是什么大的问题，甚至连体重也不是，你本以为自己会比他早醒，但显然Denny的睡眠周期也并不打算遵循统计数据。  
  
　　“姑娘们的泳装让我感到饿了。”你的蓝色浴袍在Denny的身上总显得紧绷绷的，但他却从来也不愿意不系上带子。  
  
　　“如果你还希望自己的pin-up boy拥有浴袍造型，”你下意识地将手掌在Denny的腰腹间摩挲，浴袍上的绒毛已经被磨得很平，几乎让你可以感觉到包裹其下的脂肪的微微颤动，“就最好别穿着它用餐。”  
  
　　“有人在用军用望远镜偷窥呢……”Denny显然想把望远镜重新举到眼前，但你却从后面攀住了他的手臂，“你洗过澡了吗？”晨勃在松垮的睡裤中并未受到太多束缚，而你此时也没有十分急切的排尿欲望，“少关注年轻姑娘，”你稍稍顶胯蹭上了Denny的大腿，继而将嘴唇也贴上了他的耳垂，“多看看你的伴侣！”  
  
　　“如果我早知道你是这么善妒的类型……”Denny的笑容让他腮部的皮肉高高地隆起，似乎终于失去了对窗外“美景”的全部兴趣，“不但善妒，而且饥渴。”你用落在他颈上的一咬截住了他的后话，在从他手中摸走了望远镜的同时，将他引向了卧室，“现在我需要我的丈夫……”  
  
　　“Denny Crane。”你的丈夫心领神会地对着你再次清晰重复着，而你能做地只是按着他的肩头将他推回了酒店的国王大床。  
  
  
  
　　你尽可能缓慢地沉下身体，并不想刻意去分辨身体的哪一部分此时正承受着最大的压力。  
  
　　Denny的身体状况自然早已无法承受那些冲击，而在伊斯兰国家的酒店套房中呼叫急救显然也存在着一些外交风险，你们当然是早已登上了各种黑名单，但髋骨骨折并不是凭借几场听证就可以恢复如初的。  
  
　　当意识到自己已经有些紧绷的时候，你让自己停了下来，再一次将下意识施加在了撑着Denny胸膛的双臂上的力量转移到了支在对方髋骨两侧的已经微微颤抖的膝盖上。你从不认为Denny需要减肥，即使他的那些赘肉确实给你们的性生活带来了一些小麻烦——尽力张开的大腿根部确实有着鲜明的撕扯感觉，但比起股缝上的厮磨，那其实根本不算什么。  
  
　　你们没有用保险套，而这也并不涉及伦理抑或疾病——Denny的衰退显而易见，但你给出的理由则是希望他能更好地感受到你。  
  
　　昨夜也被好好感受过一次的部分终于再一次完全包裹了对方，你调整着自己的呼吸和平衡，将解放出来的双手抚上了Denny已经浮出了汗腻的脸颊，“嘿，看看我，”你尽力想望进那双已经有些失神的琥珀色的瞳仁，“你不会又忘了我是谁吧……”  
  
　　“你是我的……”Denny并没有收回扶在你臀侧的双手，他甚至还用指尖似有似无地摩挲着你完全绷紧的皮肉，“我的……”他仰望着你，眨了眨已然润湿的眼睛，在你猝不及防地抽离与再次沉入中发出了嘶声，“我的……美人……”  
  
　　“是的……”你就着已经完全融化的润滑油，让Denny终于完全硬起来的阴茎缓慢却彻底地在你的身体内进出，“我是你的……美人……”你微笑着看着他十分费力地撑起了上身，好靠过来与你亲吻，不再思虑自己的膝盖和大腿是否会疼上一整天，你用双臂搂上了Denny的颈背，含着他的唇舌低语：“别再忘了我是谁……爸爸……”  
  
  
  
　　“嘿，小伙子（son），你在这儿！”那兴高采烈的声音在他耳畔响起的时候，他正把一整勺香草燕麦冰淇淋放进嘴里，下意识地直接吞下了那一口，突袭的头痛让他的脸皱成了一团。  
  
　　苦着脸转向了那位自来熟的不速之客，却突然意识到对方竟然是早些时候阳台上那个穿着蓝色浴袍的老头儿，他因为惊讶而微微张开了嘴，险险在已经化成乳状的冰淇淋流出嘴角之前捂住了嘴。  
  
　　“你有个不错的望远镜啊！”自觉自愿地就在他对面的空位坐了下来，已经换上了一件带着黑色纹饰的红色巴迪克衫的老头儿干脆将上身也俯向了桌面，“Storm king？”对方显然已经把你当做了某种“同好”，完全摆出了一副想要交流经验的架势。  
  
　　头中的钝痛仍旧缭绕不去，他甚至连捂着嘴的手掌也忘了拿下来，面对老头儿兴致勃勃的脸，他真心希望Tuck此时没有在客房闷头大睡而是和他一起来吃早餐。  
  
　　“Denny Crane。”老头儿似乎完全没有意识到他的窘迫，干脆将前臂交叠横放在了桌面上，“你是个美人！”始料不及地给他贴上了标签，老头儿在他面前露出十分真诚的笑容，“我喜欢美人！美人让我高兴！”  
  
  
  
　　你很容易就找到了Denny，而他显然还没有开始用餐。你当然不想让你的丈夫饿肚子，但用餐时体内还留存着对方的精液也并不是什么有情调的事情，即便Denny的量已经比你想象得还要少。  
  
　　“还没有点餐？”你走到Denny身后将双手搭上了他的肩头，有点儿意外他对面坐的是一位年轻男性而不是女性。  
  
　　“你真的是一位舰长（Captain）？”并没有回答你的问题，Denny只是向后靠向了椅背，抬起一只手覆上了你的。  
  
　　“是一艘游轮……”有着一双蔚蓝色瞳仁的金发男人尽量保持着优雅得体，但他面前高脚杯里的香草燕麦冰淇淋已经完全融化成一滩灰白色的乳浊液。  
  
　　“我年轻的时候也想当一位舰长……”侧过身将头转向了你，Denny的声音中包含着连你也无法完全解析的复杂情绪，“可我父亲希望我成为一名律师而不是一名海军上将。”似乎已经完全忘记了仍旧有些僵直地坐在自己对面的年轻男人，Denny几乎在你面前撅起了嘴。  
  
　　“我们先吃早餐吧。”安抚性地轻轻捏了捏Denny的肩膀，你在对年轻男人稍稍侧头微笑之后，走向了自助餐吧。Denny在你走后似乎又对年轻男人说了什么，你拿起了面包夹，回头望了望Denny的背影，认真考虑着哪一种面包才能让你的丈夫稍稍高兴一些，直到爆炸的巨响和气浪将整个餐厅碾碎。  
  
  
  
　　他感到呼吸困难，爆炸产生的声波在让他的耳朵剧烈嗡鸣的同时仿佛也正扭曲着他的内脏，他侧卧在那张翻倒的木桌旁，因为仍未落地的粉尘而反射性地咳嗽着，伤者的哀嚎逐渐在咳嗽和嗡鸣中弥漫开来，而他终于清醒到了能够庆幸自己的身体上并未传来无法忍受的疼痛。  
  
　　尝试了两次才将压在身下的右手抽了出来，他用尽全力将上身撑离了地面，失去了人工照明的餐厅里一片昏暗，从震碎的窗口射入的几缕阳光中飘浮着大量的灰尘。  
  
　　他终于让自己站了起来，将手伸向内袋想要联系Tuck，但眼前的情景却让他再一次双膝跪倒，几乎在一瞬间感到了窒息。他还清楚地记得那个想当舰长却做了律师的老头儿在谈话中慷慨激昂地将自己的名字重复了好几遍，虽然他已经不能确定那是多久之前发生的了——爆炸似乎是偷走了他的一些记忆，但他却还是在一瞬间就忆起了自己在爆炸的前一刻听到了什么：“你看，我几乎要觉得你是我的儿子了。要是我有个当舰长的儿子就好了……”  
  
　　他从没意识到自己竟然可以在爆炸后的废墟中爬得那么快，能够徒手推开那么重的东西，但即使他以正确的手法按压着正确的位置，却仍旧无法阻止那件带着黑色纹饰的红色巴迪克衫变成另一种更深的颜色，他知道自己听到的是发生了血气胸的人才会有的呼吸声，也看到了暗色的液体正从自己的指缝溢出。  
  
  
  
　　你大概是推开了把你从一堆餐具的碎片中拉了出来的人，大概是因为腿上流血的伤口而摔倒了好几次，大概最终是手脚并用才得以继续向前移动——但你不在乎，你的嗓子并未受损，你的神智已然恢复，但你引以为傲的口才已经完全离你而去，你只是跪在那里，悄无声息地看着那个满脸是血的年轻人正徒劳地想阻止血液进一步离开你丈夫的身体。  
  
　　周围太过昏暗了，你甚至无法看清Denny的眼睛此时是什么颜色，你只能看到你的丈夫正翕动着浸染了血迹的嘴唇，爆炸带来的耳鸣仍旧围绕着你，但你还是将耳朵凑到了对方的唇边：“我以为……我一定……会死在某个姑娘……的床上……或者死的时候……谁也不认识了……”你竟然觉得自己从那破碎的声音听出了笑意，“或许……死在你的床上……这种死法……”你下意识地将双手抚上了Denny的脸颊，恐惧着指尖的温度会离你而去，“有趣……”你不确定自己最后听到的是否只是一声叹息，警笛的嘶鸣最终将一切淹没。  
  
  
  
　　【０９－２３－２０１３】  
  
  
  
　　或许是面前的这幢大楼加重了他的焦虑，他的两条腿都快速地抖动起来，但他最终还是意识到了自己的失态，继而停止了抖动，有些僵硬地将双手覆上了自己的大腿，缓慢地在牛仔裤上蹭去了掌心的汗腻。  
  
　　他不敢转过头，似乎是在惧怕自己的眼神会泄露什么，仍旧将视线集中在面前的那幢大楼上，他坐直了身体，将双手交叠在小腹处。  
  
　　虽然确实花了一些时间，但他最终还是认出了此时正坐在他身边吃着棉花糖的男人——四年的时间并未改变很多，而他也并不是因为这个男人在那件事中的表现才对他印象深刻，但他确实记得自己是如何在那片昏暗的废墟中默不作声地注视着这个男人如何小心翼翼地亲吻他的丈夫沾满血迹且已经失温的脸颊、额头和嘴唇，也终究无法忘记那个喜欢重复自己名字的老头儿是多么想要一个做舰长的儿子。  
  
  
  
　　你当然早已经知道了他根本就不是什么超级邮轮的船长，比起神经兮兮的FBI，CIA确实要华丽多了。你也感觉得出他终于认出了你——这不好，应该没有人再认得出你才好。  
  
　　你将最后一块棉花糖放入口中，并没有因为唾液已经在过量的糖分中变得粘稠而感到不适，血糖早已不是什么大的问题，甚至连体重也不是，你确信自己已经能在任何情况下进入安眠，毕竟你所期待的一刻已然临近。  
  
　　你将空空如也的包装袋揣进了大衣的口袋，将头转向了他，他几乎一瞬间就察觉了你的注视，也最终慢慢转向了你。你对他露出了一个微笑，看着他在一怔之后也挑起了嘴角——其实你还是更喜欢余光中他严肃的侧脸，除了那对蔚蓝色的眼睛，他确实比Donny还要相像。  
  
  
  
　　【０３－２９－２０１０】  
  
  
  
　　再次见到那个人并没有让你感到意外，或许，在那件事之后已经没有太多事情能够让你感到意外。  
  
　　早在父母离婚的时候，你就知道你们终将走上完全不同的道路，在看着那个人跟着母亲登上去西海岸的班机的时候，你甚至认为你们将再也不会见面。  
  
　　当然那只是你想多了，你们自然会再见面，甚至还会参加彼此的婚礼，你们确实将走上完全不同的道路——他会成为一名舰长，而你则会成为一名律师。   
  
　　所以，当那个人在1990年的圣诞节出现在你的家门口并对你说他要出趟远门的时候，你只是笑着拥抱了那个人，并祝他一路顺风。  
  
　　你自然是从来没有哪怕是一刻曾认为那个人已经离开了人世，你能感觉到他仍旧在什么地方继续着他的远行，只是这趟旅程似乎有点儿太过漫长，竟然一晃就过去了二十年。  
  
  
  
　　那个人在你身边坐下的时候，你正把纸袋中的鸽粮洒向地面，即使鸽子们都毫无防备地聚集在了你的脚下，也不会再有人突然掏出气枪冲它们一阵乱射。  
  
　　“好久不见。”那个人的声音几乎和二十年前没有太大的分别，但你还是反应了一下才认出了他，曾经浓密的头发早已荡然无存，即使隔着茶色的墨镜，你也能看出他眼中的灰暗。  
  
　　“化疗的副作用。”轻描淡写地回答了你尚未吐露的疑问，那个人在你眼前露出了十分熟悉的淡淡笑容，广场彼端的大屏幕上正播放着显然是用手机拍摄的乱作一团的街道，而你确实有点儿奇怪什么时候美国人也对俄罗斯的街景发生了感兴趣。  
  
　　“总有人喜欢做这样那样的事情……”那个人和你一起注视着屏幕下方出现的“地铁爆炸”的字样，“我制作了一份名单，”像儿时常做的那样按着你的肩膀将嘴唇凑到了你的耳畔，那个人没有再试图掩饰自己声音中的虚弱，“我需要你的帮助。”  
  
　　“我从来也不算是个爱国者，”即使并未言明，而你也并未因为瞬间就洞悉了那个人的所指而感到惊讶，“我现在甚至不缺钱……”你站起了身，将手中的纸袋掉转，看着里面的鸽粮迅速在地面上堆起了一个小丘。  
  
　　“某个人，”那个人的声音仍旧轻描淡写，甚至像是某种自言自语，“去年夏天策划了雅加达的酒店爆炸案，”你在向前迈步之前转向了那个人，俯视着那张显然已经被某种病痛摧残了许久的脸，“他的名字也在那份名单上。”再一次露出了你十分熟悉的那种笑容，那个人向你伸出了手。  
  
  
  
　　【０９－２３－２０１３】  
  
  
  
　　他愣了一下，连眼睛也下意识地睁大了一些，但他最终还是握住了你伸出的手掌，轻轻地摇了摇。Tuck并未出声，但你在他们并肩离开后听到了他的疑问，你甚至没有回头去看他们，只是垂下双眼看了自己摊开的手掌。  
  
　　你已经拥有了那个人的指纹和纹身，甚至还有知识和人脉，你们是同卵，变成那个人对于你来说或许并非难事，但你还是用了三年时间——在那个人永远离开的两年后，最终变成了Raymond Reddington。  
  
　　意识到自己的指尖在微微颤抖的时候，你竟然只是觉得可笑，你将它们交握起来，仿佛是要进行最后的祈祷。Raymond的助手终于将那只棕色的皮包放在了你的身边，他甚至还对你的“回归”进行了祝愿，你笑了笑，迈步走向了那幢仍旧神经兮兮的大楼。  
  
  
  
　　你确实只能跟Elizabeth Keen交涉，但你或许可以在保安名单中加上他的名字——FDR Foster，真可惜他并不是一名真正的舰长。  
  
  
　　你确实永远也成不了一位真正的舰长，但你却知道自己将驶向何方。  
  
  
  
　　Ｅｎｄ  
  
　　２０１３．１０．０７


End file.
